


An Uneasy Compromise

by dhazellouise, PolyFanatic (dhazellouise)



Series: Bonnie Bennett's Men [3]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: F/M, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/dhazellouise, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/PolyFanatic
Summary: Bonnie Bennett quickly discovered that Klaus and Elijah had returned to Mystic Falls after they heard about the collapsing Other Side and the threat of Mikael using this chance to come back from the dead. Unfortunately for her, Bonnie soon became trapped with them alongside Kol, Damon, Stefan and Tyler in the 1994 Prison World, where an imprisoned Kai Parker lay in wait for his chance to escape.Now, what was Bonnie going to do in a world where she was the only woman amongst seven men? (Bonnie x Multi)
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett & Damon Salvatore, Bonnie Bennett & Elijah Mikaelson, Bonnie Bennett & Klaus Mikaelson, Bonnie Bennett & Kol Mikaelson, Bonnie Bennett & Malachai "Kai" Parker, Bonnie Bennett & Stefan Salvatore, Bonnie Bennett & Tyler Lockwood, Bonnie Bennett/Damon Salvatore, Bonnie Bennett/Elijah Mikaelson, Bonnie Bennett/Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson, Bonnie Bennett/Klaus Mikaelson, Bonnie Bennett/Kol Mikaelson, Bonnie Bennett/Kol Mikaelson/Malachai "Kai" Parker, Bonnie Bennett/Malachai "Kai" Parker, Bonnie Bennett/Stefan Salvatore, Bonnie Bennett/Tyler Lockwood
Series: Bonnie Bennett's Men [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794928
Comments: 25
Kudos: 109





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> * * *

"We must hurry before the Other Side collapses!" Kol shouted at them as he led both Elijah and Klaus towards the Mystic Falls Cemetery.

"Kol, where are you taking us?!" Elijah demanded as they continued to run.

"To the Anchor!" Kol yelled his reply through the deafening noise as the Other Side continued to disintegrate around them. "The Anchor is the bridge between the Other Side and the living world. We must get to her before we are sucked into complete oblivion! She is the only way out of here!"

"I told you that the little harvest girl was leading us to a trap, brother! Davina lied to us about Mikael using the chance to get back to the living world the moment the Other Side collapses! We shouldn't have listened to her and came back here! Now, look at us! We are both dead after you foolishly drove right through the magic-free zone that those nomad witches had created around Mystic Falls!" Klaus stated in fury.

"Be quiet, Niklaus! Now is not the time to argue! Save your nagging for later brother once we get out of here safely!" came Elijah's retort.

"Shut it both of you!" Kol snapped back at them. "Can't you see that we are still in danger?! Now move your goddamn asses and run like we are about to die! Permanently this time, I might add!"

The three Mikaelson brothers immediately lapsed into silence. However, they didn't stop running until they were zipping past the weathered tombstones of the cemetery and straight into a group of people that they definitely didn't want to see again.

* * *

"Why the hell did you let Lexi get through Bonnie first, Stefan?! Are you a fucking idiot?!" Damon asked as he ran his fingers through his black locks in obvious frustration.

"Lexi is my friend, Damon! She saved me multiple times from myself for years that I lost count! So you can see the reason why she deserves another chance to live again! I had to make sure she got out of here first before I did!" Stefan answered just as aggravated.

"And now you have sentenced both of us to die here!" Damon angrily fired back. "What will Elena do once she realizes that we can't get back to her, hmn?! Didn't you think about her first before you acted all noble again?!"

"Yes, I did! But I'm not a selfish asshole like you Damon! I had to send Lexi back because I don't want her to sacrifice herself for me again, which is something that you will never understand! Because you are a -"

"Will you both just stop it already?!" Tyler interrupted in irritation. "Are you even both worried at the fact that everything around us is imploding?! Or are you just both narrow-minded idiots and simply too hang up at the thought of being unable to see your precious Elena again?!"

"Shut your fucking mouth, Lockwood!" Damon hissed in fury. "I don't even know why you ended up on the Other Side with the rest of us dead folks! And I do not care! But to be perfectly honest, I rather prefer to see the hybrid bastard Klaus around here than your ugly mug, you little shit!"

Tyler snarled in rage and instantly lunged at the older Salvatore brother with the intent to pummel him bloody. However, Stefan shot forward to restrain the werewolf before he could seriously hurt Damon.

Meanwhile, Bonnie remained silent and could only watch as Stefan wrestled against the struggling Tyler. Carefully, she wiped a trickle of blood from her nose while she tried very hard not to feel the crippling defeat at their dire situation. Even though Damon, Stefan and Tyler decided not to use her as a last ditch effort to get back to the living world, she still felt helpless for their decision to give up their chance to be with the people they love.

The three men were stuck on the Other Side because they couldn't bear the guilt of using the last of Bonnie's strength to save themselves from complete annihilation. Of course, she couldn't help but feel like a complete failure for unable to return the men, whom Elena and Caroline love - her two best friends - to the living world. Now, all four of them were there and just waiting for their inevitable end.

Bonnie was growing weak by the minute as the noise turned to a deafening roar inside the collapsing Other Side. The gust of wind whipped and whirled around them with such force that she had to brace herself against the strength of it.

She was still inwardly berating herself for her utter powerlessness when she saw a blur of movement from the corners of her eyes. Bonnie quickly turned her head to the side just in time to see three familiar figures arriving at the site. Three dangerous figures that immediately set Bonnie's heart racing in pure terror.

Damon, Stefan and Tyler instantly froze at the sight of the newcomers.

"It seems that we aren't late to the party after all…" came Klaus' drawl as his azure blue eyes slowly swept over them before his gaze narrowed on Tyler, who instantly stiffened at Klaus' murderous glower.

There was a tensed pause as the two groups eyed each other warily.

"Kol, I presume the Anchor you speak of is none other than the Bennett witch, correct?" was Elijah Mikaelson's question as his eyes focused on Bonnie.

Suddenly, Bonnie felt coldness settle at the pit of her stomach as all eyes turned to her.

Bonnie swiftly realized that she was the only female present there among the six testosterone-fuelled Supernaturals.

"Yes, it's her. She's the Anchor and the only way out of this bloody place."

As soon as the youngest Mikaelson said those words, Damon, Stefan and Tyler swiftly moved to stand in front of Bonnie in a defensive line. Their bodies tensed and ready for a fight. Their previous animosity towards each other was gone when they soon realized what the Mikaelsons intended to do with her.

"We won't let you three assholes get through Bonnie!" Tyler growled at once.

"If you want her, you need to go through us first," Stefan added. His face set in a grim expression.

"I'm sorry but all the rides to the living world in Bonnieland are currently closed at the moment, mainly due to an unscheduled maintenance. So kindly please come back later, specifically when hell freezes over," Damon told the Mikaelson brothers with an infuriating smirk on his face, which clearly meant to provoke their enemy.

A second later, she watched as the three Originals glared at Damon after hearing his snarky response.

"All three of you are incredibly foolish to think that you have the chance to stop us from getting what we came here for," Elijah remarked calmly. "That will be your last mistake if you choose to remain a hindrance to us."

"My brother is right," Kol said with an arrogant smirk of his own. "Who do you think will win in a fight between three Originals and two ordinary vampires plus a werewolf? I think all of you already know the answer to that. Perhaps this is the time for you to reconsider your next move."

"Stop wasting our time and hand over the girl before we decide to rip your hearts out from your chest," Klaus threatened, his eyes flashing gold with a promise of violence and death.

However, before anyone could say or do anything else, there was an ear-splitting explosion all around them, like their entire world was being torn asunder. This was soon followed by a strong earthquake that immediately upset their balance.

With their surroundings disintegrating, the three Mikaelsons took this opportunity to attack while the two Salvatore brothers and Tyler moved swiftly in time to intercept them.

Using their supernatural speed, all six men instantly flashed forward and collided in an exchange of powerful blows, flashing sharp fangs, and furious snarls. Bonnie, on the other hand, felt utterly helpless as the men moved around her in a blur of motion. Their unnatural speed made her feel dizzy while she was being whipped around like a ragdoll. Rough hands tried to grab her from all directions, where Bonnie could almost feel the bruises blooming on her body as a result from those powerful hands on her.

A splatter of someone's blood landed on Bonnie's face while she heard a ripping sound as her clothes were slowly, but unintentionally being torn apart as different pair of hands either tried to snatch her away while others tried to prevent them from reaching her.

_I'm sorry, child that you ended up in this situation...But I promised you that you will be safe soon. So please don't lose hope, Bonnie._ A familiar voice mentally assured her and Bonnie instantly felt calm when she heard her grandmother's spirit, despite the ongoing violence and destruction all around her.

After hearing her Grams' voice, there was an instant burst of blinding white light around her, where the warm glow slowly engulfed Bonnie's entire figure.

At once, she listened to the alarmed shouts and yell of the men when they realized what was happening. The moment they did, they immediately launched themselves at Bonnie in complete desperation. Their hands grabbing for anything that they could hold unto. No sooner than they did this, she felt a lurching sensation in her belly right before the brilliant white light completely enveloped them.


	2. The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wherein Bonnie and the others finally arrive at their destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the really long wait. Here is the second chapter. I hope you will find it interesting so far.

* * *

The light blinded Bonnie but she could still sensed it when she - and all her unwanted hitch-hikers - slammed down on the ground so hard that she felt the impact right through her bones. Fortunately, a masculine body cushioned most of her fall. However, Bonnie was now faced with the dilemma of disentangling her limbs from the six men who had been holding her right before they arrived at their current location.

_Wherever that was_...

Bonnie could feel hands all over her body. Hands on her breasts, thighs, butt and arms. Clearly, all six men had grabbed a hold of her anywhere right before her Grams had transported her. Now, Bonnie felt like she was right in the middle of an orgy with all the men currently pressed against her from all sides. And despite the large obstruction on her eyesight, Bonnie managed to slap the hands off her breasts while she could not do anything else to the rest of the hands on other parts of her body.

With the crushing weight of some of the men draped on top her, Bonnie could hardly even breathe much less move. She desperately wanted to take gulps of fresh air. She _really, really wanted to_ if it weren't for the tight-suited ass that was currently pressed on her face. Someone was partially sitting on her face. Someone with an incredibly fine ass and had an expensive cologne. She didn't know who it was...but _damn_ did he have some pair of sculpted ass that would make angels weep in envy. Despite the fact, Bonnie needed oxygen more than her appreciation for the person's impressive backside.

_HOLY HELL! I can't breathe!_ Bonnie thought as she tried to speak but her voice was muffled. Meanwhile, she could hear Kol Mikaelson's protesting from beneath her, who was apparently having the same problem as her. She could feel the youngest Mikaelson brother wriggling like an eel fresh out of water from underneath her with his face pressed at the base of her spine as he yelled, "GET THE BLOODY OFF ME!"

In a flash, the person who was sitting on Bonnie's face finally moved and she was able to breathe properly again. So she sucked a lungful of air and was momentarily relieved that she hadn't died of suffocation due to someone's ass.

"My apologies," Bonnie heard the familiar voice of Elijah say and she looked up to see the elder Mikaelson looking at her with his nose up in the air. The Original vampire looked so haughty and dignified like he hadn't been sitting on her face not too long ago.

_Typical, Elijah._ Bonnie thought. _He just assplanted on my face and he still responded like he had a stick up his ass. I'm a bit surprised that I didn't feel the stick poking my nose at all while his firm buttcheeks were practically facially massaging me._

However, Bonnie decided not to say anything, not when Kol Mikaelson was still lying beneath her. Bonnie swiftly moved to the side before the youngest Original could forcefully fling her off him. Unfortunately, she rolled right straight on top of Stefan Salvatore, where she somehow ended up with her groin pressed to his face this time.

Instantly, Bonnie froze and she gaped at the vampire, whose wide seafoam green eyes stared up at her from between her thighs. With all six male bodies fully and partially piled on top of her or lying near her a few seconds ago, Bonnie should have expected for something like this to happen, considering Elijah's fine ass had just been right on her face recently. Now, Bonnie was facesitting on Stefan Salvatore, but _only by accident of course._

Bonnie opened her mouth to say something but was not given the chance when she suddenly heard Tyler Lockwood screeching like a girl from next to her.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY ASS, KLAUS! GET THEM OFF OR I'MMA FUCKING BITCH SLAP YOU RIGHT NOW!" Tyler screamed shrilly. He sounded more like a fair maiden from one of those historical romance novels while Klaus was the handsome rogue who had just offended Tyler's maiden sensibilities.

Bonnie's head whipped to the side and saw Tyler Lockwood lying on top of Klaus Mikaelson that she couldn't help but gawk at the strange sight of the two rivals in such a compromising position. The two were literally pressed together at the waist with their legs tangled together and their faces close to each other. If other people saw the two men in that moment, they would probably have thought that they were lovers. However, Bonnie knew that they weren't. Although the sight of the two men in close proximity together seared right into Bonnie's retinas, in which her mind did not want to dismiss the possibility of Klaus and Tyler. _Together._

Caroline Forbes would probably die of a vampire heart attack for even considering the thought.

"Get a room you two! Because that is some _serious_ sexual tension right there! I wonder what will your precious Caroline say if she sees you two right now?" came Damon's remark.

Bonnie glanced to her other side and saw the elder Salvatore standing there while he smirked at the two men who were still lying down on the ground with their limbs all tangled.

At Damon's mocking words, she watched as Klaus immediately reacted and he sent Tyler flying off him at once, where the werewolf crashed right into a tree a short distance away.

"I WAS NOT TOUCHING YOUR ASS, YOU WRETCH!" Klaus roared defensively at Tyler, who was now groaning in pain as he slowly stood up from the ground.

"Yes, you did brother. We all saw you groping the werewolf with our own eyes," Kol suddenly stated, laughing softly at his brother's expense.

"SHUT IT, KOL!" The Original Hybrid yelled. "I DID NOT TOUCH HIM!"

However, Bonnie noticed the scarlet flush on the hybrid's face that said otherwise.

"Ah...Bonnie?" a voice asked and Bonnie was instantly reminded of her current pressing problem. At the fact that she still had Stefan Salvatore right between her legs. Surprisingly, the vampire hadn't even moved an inch during the entire time when Bonnie had been distracted by Klaus and Tyler's entire tangled situation.

"Sorry!" She managed to squeak out while she scrambled off Stefan.

Meanwhile, Klaus was still on a warpath.

_Or is it truly? He_ _looks more like he is having an existential crisis._

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU LOCKWOOD FOR YOUR SERIOUS ACCUSATIONS! AND FOR WHAT?! FOR YOUR _NOT-ALL-THAT-IMPRESSIVE-BACKSIDE_?! WHICH IS NOT EVEN ON PAR WITH THE ELDER SALVATORE BROTHER, TRUTH BE TOLD! NOW, DIE YOU MUTT!" The Original Hybrid shouted.

Bonnie turned around just in time to see Elijah zipping past her to restrain his hybrid brother before Klaus could follow through with his threat.

"Calm down, brother." Elijah said as he grabbed Klaus by the shoulder. "And I advised you not to speak anymore until you have calmed yourself. You are too flustered right now to even realize what comes out of your mouth."

Bonnie could hardly believe it. She could not even associate the word ' _flustered_ ' to a thousand year old supernatural being like Klaus Mikaelson. Yet there it was. Klaus Mikaelson was so flustered that his face now resembled like that of an overripe tomato.

"Elijah is right, dear brother. You should stop talking before you embarrass yourself further. You constantly deny that you have not touched the werewolf and yet you compared his ass to the elder Salvatore brother, which you apparently have a high opinion on." Kol remarked, snickering in amusement.

"Well, I don't blame Klaus. I do have a fine piece of ass, even the Big Bad Wolf couldn't help but take note of it." Damon quipped, looking thoroughly entertained at the sight of the Original Hybrid turning red even more.

"Silence both of you!" Elijah admonished at once. At the same time, Klaus snapped out, "I don't need to hear useless commentaries from both of you!"

Predictably, Damon Salvatore ignored the two Originals and spoke once more.

"Tell me honestly, Klaus. Was it Caroline you truly want or was it always Tyler Lockwood all this time?" Damon taunted.

Bonnie heard Klaus growl in fury and the Original Hybrid was about to launch himself at Damon when the other two Mikaelson brothers stopped him by grabbing a hold of each of Klaus' arms.

"This is not the time for petty squabbles, Niklaus." Elijah said to his hybrid brother. "We need to know where we are right now. We can not afford to be distracted, not while there is a chance that we are still stuck in the Other Side and still in peril."

"So are we, little witch? Are we still on the Other Side?" Kol addressed the question to Bonnie. At the same time, Stefan asked her, "Where did you take us, Bonnie?"

Once more, she felt self-conscious when six pairs of eyes focused on her as they waited for her to respond. She was somewhat a bit disconcerted that the six men had reached an immediate momentary accord just to listen to her answer.

Bonnie was honestly grateful that they had not resumed their fight earlier, where she had been afraid of being torn from limb to limb with their rough manhandling while they had been desperate to either keep her safe or used her to enter the living world again.

As she carefully observed them, Bonnie finally noted the injuries on some of the men. She became concerned when she noticed the injury on Damon, who appeared like someone had tried to claw out his heart judging from the large hole on his shirt and the half-healed wound on his chest. It must have been his blood splatter that had landed on her face during the entire violent confrontation between the men earlier.

"Bonnie?"

She heard Tyler asked, who now stood close by with a fresh bruise on his left cheek; courtesy of Klaus' unprecedented walloping. At Tyler's voice, Bonnie realized that she had been inspecting the men for nearly a minute and that she had failed to answer their question on time.

"I don't really know. The spirit of my grandmother was the one who transported us here. She said that she was taking me to a safe place." Bonnie informed hurriedly and she resisted the urge to fidget on the spot when the men's attention remained fixed on her.

Bonnie had never been the center of attention. It was always Caroline and Elena who grabbed all the men's interest and Bonnie was left to simply observe from their shadows without any chance to shine at all.

Now, with all six men regarding her rather closely, Bonnie could not do anything else but stand there like a statue while six supernatural beings turned their undivided attention on her.

"It looked like we are still in the Mystic Falls cemetery," Damon noted his observations out loud as he looked around them. "Although it is far too quiet that I would assume that we are no longer on the Other Side."

"Well, I bloody hope not! I have been stuck in that place for far too long that I will be happy to be rid of that place for good." Kol said with a dark scowl.

"If we are back in the living world, then it's best that we part our ways here before another altercation arises once again," Elijah wisely suggested and Bonnie noticed how Klaus instantly turned to glare at his elder brother in obvious disagreement.

"I'm not quite done here, Elijah. I have yet to -" Klaus was about to say but Kol suddenly interrupted him.

"Come now, brother. Aren't you a bit worried about the people you left behind in New Orleans? Since you and Elijah were apparently duped by some harvest witch, I highly suspect that most of your enemies have taken this opportunity to strike at our family while you were away." Kol reminded Klaus. "So I advise that we leave this god-awful place and go back to New Orleans before anyone can move against our family."

Bonnie observed the ticking muscle that leap on the hybrid's jaw as Klaus gritted his teeth after he listened to Kol's words.

"Yeah, all of you just go back to New Orleans because we definitely do not want you here in Mystic Falls. So you might as well not overstay your welcome and just leave. We will be glad to see your ancient, wrinkly asses off from here." Damon told the three Mikaelson brothers.

Bonnie was seriously tempted to just slap Damon silly for constantly egging the three Originals on. She really wanted to slap some sense into the eldest Salvatore brother so hard. However, she knew that slapping Damon was probably akin to hitting a skull made of adamantium. He might as well be Wolverine. It wouldn't work at all and Damon would still continue to provoke everyone around him with his snarky comments. So she dismissed the thought and simply watched as the three Original brothers just sent an irritated look in Damon's direction.

"Ignore him," Elijah said swiftly before either Klaus and Kol could do anything in response to Damon's provocation.

Despite Elijah's words, Kol decided not to listen to his older brother.

"You remind me of a fly, Damon Salvatore," Kol started while a dangerous grin appeared on his lips. "You always have something to say, where many find your incessant buzzing annoying. And let us not forget the fact that you love to go after people's leavings. First, it was the harlot Katerina and now it's the new doppelganger Elena. So what does it feel like to finally have one of your brother's leavings once again?"

Bonnie wanted to sigh in exasperation as she saw Damon's reaction. The elder Salvatore quickly moved with the intent to beat the living daylight out of Kol, if not for Tyler and Stefan, who stopped him just in time. Meanwhile, Bonnie saw Klaus smirked in response to Kol's insult while Elijah just looked towards the sky as if praying to some obscure God for some patience to deal with the lot of them.

"You give me no choice, Niklaus, Kol," Elijah stated and Bonnie could only gape in shock at what Elijah Mikaelson did next.

Without warning, Bonnie watched as the elder Mikaelson brother grabbed both Klaus and Kol by the scruff of their necks and simply flashed out of there before anyone was none the wiser.

Bonnie was thoroughly impressed by the patriarch of the Mikaelson family in how he dealt with his rebellious, younger brothers. Although she could not say anything to the Salvatore siblings. Damon was still seething in anger and Bonnie silently hoped that he would not go after the Originals.

She also hoped that it was the last time that she would see the Mikaelson brothers in Mystic Falls again.

However, Bonnie should have known not to get her hopes up because she would soon learn that the Mikaelson brothers were not going anywhere the moment they discovered where they were. In fact, her Grams should have warned Bonnie that she was going to end up in a Prison World and lived among seven men, who would end up reluctantly adjusting to a schedule of chores that she would put up. Bonnie could even write a book about her time with them in the Prison World. A book with a title, " _A Dummy's Guide to turning Supernatural Beings into Perfect Potential Housebands."_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> For my writing updates, you can check me on tumblr: [ bloomsburry-dhazel ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bloomsburry-dhazel)


End file.
